College Years
by MsSpike
Summary: Buffy is starting college and she meets Spike, the man of her dreams! But can she find out the truth about Spike's secret that been told to no one before? This is Spuffy. SB, WO, XA
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Buffy is starting college and she meets Spike, the man of her dreams. But can she find out the truth about Spike's secret that has been told to no one?  
  
Chapter: First day  
  
As Buffy rolled over on her bed she was jumped on by Willow, her best friend. They had been friends since they first moved next door to each other. They were 6 years old and when Buffy walked up to Willow for the first time Willow welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"Buffy, it's time to wake up. Today is our first day of college!" Willow said excited because she loved classes and studying for tests.  
  
"No mommy, Buffy go sleepies, Buffy go staking bad guys and Buffy wants nap time." Buffy said from under her duvet.  
  
"Buffy," Willow shouted down Buffy's ear and Buffy fell out of bed.  
  
"What was that for?" Buffy asked rubbing her head that she banged off the table next to her bed, "OHMIGOD, I forgot. Today is our first day of college!" Buffy said excited like Willow.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't hurry up we'll be late for class." Willow was already washed and dressed and she was wearing a pink strapless top with a long pink skirt.  
  
"You look good!" Buffy said complementing on Willow's outfit.  
  
"Thank you, do you think it looks ok for our first day at college?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Willow," Buffy said holding Willow by the arms, "anything you wear is perfect!" and with that Buffy took her things and went to have a shower and get changed. After Buffy had a shower she got changed and walked back to her room.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said as she walked into a guy.  
  
"It's not your fault, I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Xander by the way!" Xander said helping Buffy pick up her things.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy said holding out her hand and shaking Xander's hand.  
  
"So, is it your first day?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, yours?"  
  
"Yep, hey maybe I'll see you around, Buffy," and then he left.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. What are you smiling about?" Willow asked as Buffy walked into the room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy has made a new friend!"  
  
"Good for you! well anyway, are you ready because I told Anya that we would meet her outside the cafeteria at about 8 and it is now 7.55." Willow said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Yes, let me just grab a few things." And they left. They, of course, were there before Anya because she always took much longer to get ready then Buffy and Willow ever did.  
  
"Hey Willow, Buffy." Anya said running over to Buffy and Willow. "How are my two best friends?" She asked very pleased with herself.  
  
"What's up with you? I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before." Buffy asked concerned for Anya.  
  
"I just met this guy who is my roommates brother. He is so HOT!!! I was thinking of asking him out and Cordy, my roommate, said that she would talk to him about me! So, I'm hungry, let's go eat!" And Anya linked arms with Buffy and Willow and the three of them went to go and get breakfast.  
  
"Willow, I think that guy is checking you out," Anya said as she looked at a guy who was very small and had red hair.  
  
"Who?" Willow asked going a little red.  
  
"Him, the guy sitting next to the guy with bright blond hair. Can you see him?" Anya asked pointing at the guy.  
  
"Don't point at him. Now look what you've done, he has gone red and has stopped looking at Will." Buffy said disappointed.  
  
"OHMIGOD, there he is, the really hot guy. He seems to be coming this way!" Anya said looking at Xander.  
  
"He's the guy who walked into me this morning. His name is Xander if you wanted to know.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Buffy's friends," Xander said looking at Anya and Willow. Anya went red and Willow nodded her head to say hello because she had just bitten into her toast, "So Buffy, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come to a party that me and my mates are having. You can bring as many other friends as you like. It's room number four four five and it will start about ten. So, can you come?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but I might be a bit late because I have to do something so I will probably be there around eleven, ok?"  
  
"Sure no problemo." And then he walked off.  
  
"Why didn't you introduce me to Xander?" Anya asked a little upset.  
  
"I didn't have the time to. I promise that tonight I will introduce you to him."  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"So is your friend coming?" A man with platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes and wearing all black asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said she would be there about eleven." Xander answered the guy.  
  
"She' pretty hot isn't she!" he said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, suppose. I'm more interested in the girl next to her, the one with the blond hair. She's my sisters roommate."  
  
"What are you looking at?" The guy asked looking at a girl who wouldn't stop looking at him, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." He growled angrily.  
  
"You know Spike, you could have any girl in this school but you always scare them off. Why do you do that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because they all like the big bad look and no girl ever can see the real me because they don't want to. Take Dru, we dated for 2 years and not once did she understand what I was going through. When my mother died when I was 10 and we moved over here it was horrible because I knew no one. I tried telling this to Dru once and she didn't even care. That is why I chase all the girls away. Now, if a girl can look inside me and see the real me I will date them but so far no girl has." Spike said and he got up from the table and walked to his next class.  
  
"Wait up, I thought you said me mould walk to class together." A Girl said following Spike. She had long blond hair, a pink dress and high-heeled sandals on.  
  
"Look Harmony, when will it get into your head? I was drunk, and you were the first girl I met. I slept with you once and I will never do it again. Also, I am not going to class I am going for a smoke." Spike said turning around to the blond and looking at her angrily.  
  
"I can come with you!" Harmony said still being very cheery.  
  
"No, I want to be on my own."  
  
"So that all I was to you, a one night stand?" Harmony said upset but Spike didn't listen he went outside and lit up a cigarette.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting there?" Buffy asked a guy who had platinum blond hair.  
  
"No. So what's your name?" Spike asked as Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"Buffy," She replied.  
  
"What a beautiful name. The names William but my friends call me Spike."  
  
"Spike, where did that come from?"  
  
"I used to collect railway spikes when I was younger and living in England."  
  
"Do you miss England?"  
  
"No, been living here for 8 years now and I still love it."  
  
"Now class, settle down please..."  
  
I don't know why but I think that he is really hot. Is that bad? I know I have only just broken up with Angel. I really should talk to Willow about this. I'll talk to her tonight before I go out patrolling. I know I should tell Anya too I just don't want to because she doesn't understand me as much as Willow.  
  
"Buffy, is everything ok? It's just that class is over." Spike said tapping Buffy on the shoulder. Buffy got out of her trance and realised she had just made a complete fool of herself.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. I must have gotten carried away."  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"Hey Willow, Anya. How was your morning?" Buffy asked Willow and Anya when she saw them in the cafeteria.  
  
"Just went to classes, and that's about it." Willow replied.  
  
"Well, you'll never guess what happened to me! Xander came up to me and asked me out on a date. We're going to the Bronze Friday night! Together." Anya said very excitedly.  
  
"Great, well everyone seems to be happy with their first day of college." Buffy said a little blue.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Well I met this guy called Spike and I made a complete fool of myself by going into a daze and at the end of the class he had to nudge me to get up."  
  
"Really made yourself out to be the fool there." Anya said and realised it was the wrong thing to say by the look on Willow's face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Yes you did, it's ok, and I know I made a fool of myself." Buffy said and she walked off back to her room.  
  
"Now look what you've done." Willow said following Buffy.  
  
"Should I come with you?" Anya asked a little bit upset.  
  
"No, I think you've done enough damage."  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong? I thought you said you were done with men after... after... Angel." Willow finally got it out.  
  
"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have only just broken up with Angel, he leaves for LA and now I have fallen for another guy." Buffy said taking the pillow away from her face and Willow could see that Buffy had been crying because she had makeup streaked down her face.  
  
"Well falling for another guy isn't bad, it just means that you want to date again that's all."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, now lets get you cleaned up and go get something to eat." Willow said walking into the bathroom and getting a face cloth so Buffy could wipe her face.  
  
"Thanks." And once Buffy had fixed her makeup they went back down stairs.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"So, is this mystery girl coming tonight?" Xander asked getting ready for the party. It was 8 o clock and Xander and Spike were getting the dorm ready for their party.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Spike said taking out some plastic cups to put the drink into. "Holy crap, I forgot to get the vodka." Spike said grabbing his leather duster and opening the door, "I'll be back in a minute Xand." And he left. As soon as he closed the door he saw a shadow walking up to him. "Hello Harmony, what do you want?" Spike asked taking a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lighting it up.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Please, I could smell you a mile off from that perfume." Spike said not looking at Harmony.  
  
"Where are you off to?" She asked.  
  
"To get some vodka for our party." Spike said and soon realised what he just said.  
  
"You're having a party! Can I come?"  
  
"You wouldn't like it," Spike said walking out the building and slamming the door closed on Harmony's face. As soon as she opened the door Spike was gone. That was close he thought as he dropped the butt of his cigarette onto the path.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Willow asked Buffy as she was getting ready to go out patrolling.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking I would wear my new red halter top and a black leather mini skirt." She said tying her hair into a messy bun.  
  
"Yeah, that would really suit you. What time are you gonna finish so you can get dressed and ready?" Willow asked as she was looking through her wardrobe for something to wear that night.  
  
"I was thinking of patrolling for about an hour so I'll be back about 9.30."  
  
"Great, have a good time killing baddies!"  
  
And Buffy left. When she got outside her dorm building she heard a rustling noise.  
  
"Here we go." She said as she followed the noise. When she got a little closer she heard it was singing. She followed it a bit more until she heard the song properly. She had never heard the song before and thought it was really interesting.  
  
'Stop stop stop stop stop it I like it, I like it, Stop stop stop stop stop it feels good, Yet so wrong I'm getting excited, Please don't stop even though you should...'  
  
Buffy listened to who ever it was that was singing for a while until she realised it was coming this way. She saw the figure and thought it was a vampire so she took out her stake and pounced on the vamp.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, luv?" Spike asked from underneath Buffy.  
  
"Eh, I thought I heard something being fired so I wanted to get you down to the ground." Buffy said convincingly.  
  
"Well thank you but I think you can get off me now, unless you were thinking of trying to kill me to, pet." Spike said nodding his head at the stake.  
  
"Oh no, I just... this is... it's my security blanket, don't know what's going to happen to you around here so I always say that you need protection."  
  
"Yes, I think many men should be protected from you, don't you, luv?" Spike asked.  
  
OHMIGOD! That's the second time he has said luv to me!!!  
  
"So are you going to get off or will I have to lift you off?" He asked still a little confused.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that," Buffy said getting off of Spike.  
  
"So Buffy, are you coming to the party tonight?" Spike asked Buffy putting his hands in the pockets of his leather duster.  
  
"Yeah maybe," Buffy said a little dreamily.  
  
"You look cold, here take this." Spike said taking off his duster and handing it to Buffy.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said putting on the jacket, it smelt of smoke and aftershave. It was lovely and warm and Buffy felt safe in it. She then realised how she looked. She remembered that she was wearing no makeup and her hair was a mess. "Oh god, you shouldn't see me like this I look awful." Buffy said trying to run off, but Spike grabbed her by the arm and mistakenly pulled her in very close to him.  
  
"I think you look beautiful like this." He said looking into Buffy's emerald eyes as he breathed on top of her. Buffy felt her knees begin to grow weak as Spike brought his mouth down to kiss Buffy.  
  
"OI SPIKE, I have been looking for you everywhere man. What's taking you so long?" Xander shouted down at Spike from their dorm window.  
  
"I'll kill him," Spike said letting go of Buffy and walking off.  
  
"Wait," Buffy said in a quiet voice and Spike turned round to Buffy, "You're gonna want this back," She said handing the duster back to him.  
  
"Thanks," He said and he walked back into his dorm building. It was 9pm and Buffy thought that she could go back to her dorm room and get ready for the party because she had not met any baddies.  
  
"Willow, I'm back," Buffy said opening the door to see Willow tying her long hair into a lovely braid.  
  
"How goes the demon hunting?" Willow asked turning to Buffy.  
  
"Didn't find any." Buffy said smiling to herself.  
  
"So what's with the big smile?" Willow asked excited that Buffy had good news.  
  
"I bumped into Spike, literally and he gave me his jacket and we were about to kiss when Xander shouted out the window to Spike 'cause he needed him. He also told me that I looked beautiful and was singing a weird song that I had never heard before."  
  
"Did it go like this? It's just a little crush!" and after Willow sung that line Buffy threw a pillow at Willow who threw it back at Buffy again. 


	2. The Party and after

I would like to say thank you to 'I am the Metatron', she helped me with this chapter so that it would be funny for everyone.  
  
The Party and After  
  
Spike noticed Buffy and her friends walk through the door. He thought about the brief time they had spent together outside that night and wished they were still there.  
  
"Buffy, you came. I hope you didn't pounce on anyone on your way here!" Spike said walking up to Buffy, Willow and Anya. Willow gave Buffy a look and Buffy gave shot her one back that said 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
"Hey Spike, this is Anya and Willow. Guys, this is Spike." Buffy introduced them. Willow and Anya looked at each other.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Xander," Anya announced.  
  
"Me too!" Willow said rushing of after Anya.  
  
"So would you like a drink?" Spike asked bringing Buffy over to where the drinks were.  
  
"You don't have lemon juice by any chance?" Buffy asked looking around the table of drinks.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go get it." Spike said a little confused and walking over towards the fridge. "Here you go." He said handing Buffy the carton of lemon juice. Her hand touched his and he couldn't believe how soft it was. He just wanted to grab her right then and there, and kiss her but he knew he shouldn't and also it would go against everything he had said to Xander.  
  
"Thanks," She said pouring the lemon into a glass and then pouring vodka in with it.  
  
"Why don't you just have a Smirnoff ice?" Spike asked curiously as he watched Buffy drink her lemon and vodka.  
  
"Because this tastes better. Here try it, it's very tangy and refreshing," Buffy said holding the glass to Spike and he took a gulp of it.  
  
"OHMIGOD, that is really good! Where did you taste that from, luv?" Spike said handing her glass back to her.  
  
"SPIKIE!" A shrill voice cried, "I thought you said that I wouldn't like this party. I think it's great!" Harmony told Spike, "Hi, are you one of Spike's old friends he is always talking about?" Harmony asked Buffy.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"When have I ever spoken to you about old friends? And, she is not just an old friend, she is my new girlfriend. Yep, I'm not single so push off and go hit on someone who's single and looking for a bombshell." Spike said putting his arm around Buffy's waist hopping she would play along with his story.  
  
"Oh really?" Harmony asked looking at Buffy that said, 'I would love to kick your ass bitch,'  
  
"Yes, I have known Spike for years and I don't know why we did not feel this way about each other sooner because it is a love which has been there for years and years but we were to shy to admit our feelings for each other." Buffy said giving Harmony a fake smile and looking into Spike's sea blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, he never mentioned you when we were going out."  
  
"When were we going out Harmony? I hardly know you and like I said before we have never spoken about any of our friends because I never talk to you and I don't know why you stalk me 'cause your not getting anywhere, isn't that right luv," He said looking at Buffy. They then both walked off together but Harmony stopped them.  
  
"H...how long have you been dating?" Harmony called to Spike.  
  
"3 days, I know it's not long but we have known each other for years and we know everything about each other. Isn't that right honey?" Buffy said.  
  
"That's right luv."  
  
"So, you dated 4 days after we slept together, did he tell you we slept together?" Harmony asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I did tell her and she still wanted to be with me even after I told her about sleeping with a bombshell. Now, if you don't mind Buffy and I would like to be on our own," Spike said shooing Harmony away.  
  
"Fine, whatever." She then said, "Won't last long anyway then he will run back to me," under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." And she walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Buffy asked as soon as Harmony was out of earshot.  
  
"You see, I was drunk and Harmony was just there and I was feeling depressed and so I slept with her, not that I'm proud or anything, and she just won't live it down. But now she knows I have a 'girlfriend' so hopefully she will leave me alone. Thanks for playing along, by the way, you really helped pet." Spike thanked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I like to save men in distress!" and they both began to laugh.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"Thanks for helping me clean up luv." Spike said picking up a few empty bottles and throwing them in the bin.  
  
"It's no problem. Not like I have anything else to do, except sleep!" Buffy said yawning. It was 3a.m and they had been cleaning up for thirty minutes. "Too bad Xander has class first thing tomorrow. He's gonna have some headache from drinking that whole barrel of beer!"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't usually drink like that! It's just that it was our first party in college and he was excited!" pike said sitting down on a couch and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.  
  
"So, how come you got a room with a couch, fridge, TV and shower room?" Buffy asked taking a seat next to Spike."  
  
"Well," he said putting his cigarette in the ashtray, "my father paid extra so we could get a good room!" Spike said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. So, who is your father? She asked picking up an apple and taking a bite from it.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"You're tired, maybe you should stay here tonight. I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed, I won't mind." Spike said but Buffy had already fallen asleep and had dropped onto Spike's lap. Spike watched her sleep for a while then picked her up and carried her over to his bed. But before he got there, Buffy had punched him in the nose. She jumped out of Spike's arms and he fell to the ground.  
  
"OHMIGOD! I'm so sorry, I didn't... oh shit you're bleeding. Do you have anything to wipe it with?" Buffy asked bending down to look at Spike a little closer.  
  
"Yep, there should be a towel on the fridge." Spike said as he was helped up by Buffy and holding his nose. Once Spike was safely on the couch she went to go get the towel. When she had gotten it she handed it to Spike and he wiped his nose clean. "Well, at least we both now that it's not broken luv."  
  
"God, I'm really sorry I'm not used to people carrying me."  
  
"Well we both know not to carry you when you are sleeping now, don't we pet!" Spike said smiling at Buffy and looking at the towel in his hands, "Looks like it's stopped."  
  
"Ok, I should go," Buffy said grabbing her coat but Spike stopped her by pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Please don't go, stay a while pet. Maybe even the night."  
  
"Why? So I can punch you in the nose again?" Buffy asked trying to get up but Spike had her in a tight grasp.  
  
"No, I was thinking of something else luv!" Spike said bringing her closer towards his lips so he could kiss her.  
  
"I can't, its...its too soon." And she ran out the door.  
  
'Dumb ass, I thought I was going to stop rushing into relationships. That will teach you, dumb ass. Maybe I should go after her! No she made it clear she wants to be alone. Why am I always a dumb ass with girls?' Spike thought to himself as he got up and went to bed.  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
  
Buffy walked into her room, tears in her eyes. Willow was already asleep and Buffy thought that she shouldn't wake her up for this and she could wait until the morning. She fell onto her bed and started to silently cry into her pillow. She thought it would be really hard to get over Angel because she had loved him and he had to leave because of that. The reason she was crying was because she had gotten over him so quickly. She was actually crying for 2 reasons, one was because of Angel and the other was because she really liked Spike and had now screwed up any chance with being friends with him let alone to be his girlfriend. Her life was a complete mess at the moment. As she thought about this she fell asleep and dreamt about Spike and Angel. In her first dream Angel was talking to her, telling her that he loved her so much and how could she have forgotten about that love. He then turned into Spike who was laughing at her. He was telling her how stupid she had been not to kiss him when she had the chance to. She woke up, tears flooding her face, and realised it was a dream. She looked at her clock, 9:05. 'Thank god I don't have classes today' she thought and fell back to sleep. Her second dream was about Spike and Angel fighting over her.  
  
"Well, you left her and I had to pick up the pieces, you poofter." Spike said looking up at Angel.  
  
"That's because I loved her and didn't want to hurt her because of me. But now I have changed and want her back."  
  
"Well, if you didn't want to hurt her, you wouldn't have left her. It took her 1-year to even look at another man because of you and that man was I. Ever since I saw her I thought, I need that girl in my life, and now we're together you are jealous and want her back."  
  
"Well, you don't know the half of it."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spike asked manly.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said and turned into a vampire and bit Spike  
  
"NO!" Buffy screamed at Angel as she was being rocked.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy, wake up." Willow whispered into Buffy's ear.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked waking up to see a smiling face in her eyes, she screamed and then realised it was Willow and stopped screaming.  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep so I had to wake you up!" Willow said sitting at the end of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Oh," She said sitting up from under the covers.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"'Bout what?" Buffy asked confused and had a slight headache.  
  
""You and Spike, alone in his room 'cleaning'!" Willow said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"We weren't alone, Xander was there."  
  
"Well, what did you do then?"  
  
"For the first 30 minutes, we cleaned up. When we had finished we started to talk about family and things. Did you know his father is Alan Rickman? And guess what, Alan doesn't have a wife or girlfriend so if you ditch Oz you might be in for a chance!" At this Willow squealed.  
  
"OHMIGOD! Really?"  
  
"Yeah, anyway, he was talking about me staying over that night but I fell asleep because I was so tired. He carried me over to his bed and I punched him..." Willow looked at her very shocked and put her hands over her mouth, "... him. I know, I just thought he was a demon. Then when his nose had stopped bleeding, I went to go grab my coat and purse but he pulled me onto his lap. He asked me to stay with him but I said, 'what, to hit you again?' and then he went to kiss me." Buffy stopped.  
  
"And?" Willow asked wishing Buffy wouldn't keep her in the suspense for too long.  
  
"I left, and without my coat and purse as well! I'm dreading going back to him because he probably won't ever want to talk to me."  
  
"So are you going to go see him again today? To sort things out?"  
  
"Maybe, depends on what sort of mood he is in." Buffy said trying to get off the subject of Spike and Willow noticed this.  
  
"Oh well, lets about Alan Rickman. Do you have any pictures from Spike?" Willow asked. Willow is obsessed with Alan Rickman and all his movies.  
  
"No, but he did tell me a cool story about him!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh really!" Buffy said, "I love Alan Rickman!" Then Spike tells her a really long, boring and extremely dull story about Alan Rickman. Buffy tried to stay awake, Spike's voice coming in and out of focus. "... Hey!" Buffy interrupted, "I gotta go."  
  
"Ok, but that was just a story about him being at my birth. I've got this great story about this one time when he got really really drunk and ran around naked in London!" He said.  
  
"Really, I wish I saw that!" Buffy said excited.  
  
"Well, that's kinda scary, him being my dad an' all." Spike said thinking. Then came the awkward silence. "So, Buffy, enough talk about my old man being all naked, lets talk about something else." Spike suggested.  
  
"No! So, do you have ant photos of him that night in London?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually it was during the day!"  
  
"Even better! So, what about those photos?"  
  
"Eh. I think one of his friends still has some as blackmail it was like 6a.m. Wait! What am I saying? Ewww, I don't ask you for photos of your old man, do I?" Spike asked disgusted.  
  
"Wanna talk about my estranged father, who cheated on my mom and left us?"  
  
"Yeah, is he good looking?"  
  
"Eh, no. He's ugly and mean."  
  
"Just my type!" and they both laughed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Cool, so is he getting you those photos?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not any more." Buffy said upset again.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Willow walked up to the door and opened it. "Spike! What a surprise." She said grabbing her coat and a few books, "I have to go. See you later!" And she ran out the door and down the corridor.  
  
"Can I come in?" Spike asked looking in at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, sure," She said covering herself with her duvet.  
  
"I just came to give you back your coat and purse," he said putting it on the chair, "and to talk about last night. I'm sorry for pushing you, I didn't think about my actions." He said fiddling with the end of his worn out duster.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It's just that I have come out of a long, awkward relationship and I'm just not ready for another just yet." She said a little uncomfortable in her position so Spike would not see her pyjama top that had a sheep on it saying 'Sheepie time,' and she didn't want Spike to see it.  
  
"Maybe I should go, you look like you want me to go because you have to do something," Spike said walking out the door to Buffy's dorm room.  
  
"No wait, it isn't you, it's me." Buffy said and then realised what she had just said and it sounded like she wanted to split up with Spike even though they were not even going out! "Well, not in that way, I mean... look," Buffy said pulling down her duvet so Spike could see her top. Spike thought she was wearing nothing so diverted his eyes until he saw she was wearing o top. He then looked at it and saw the sheep.  
  
"Oh!" Spike said smiling and walking over to Buffy again. She gestured for him to sit and so he did.  
  
"It isn't funny, and I think it's quite cute!" She said hiding again.  
  
"Sure yeah, whatever luv!" Spike said still laughing and Buffy joined in. as Spike watched Buffy laugh he realised he loved the way it sounded and how she looked. He didn't know why he thought this but he thought it stood out a lot! 


End file.
